Just Once
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: The love, the feelings, the roses—It couldn’t hurt to return them…just once, right? ShunNana


Hello, ladies and gents and all in-between. This is another Bleach fic and this one is for our Eighth Division captain, Kyoraku Shunsui and vice captain, Ise Nanao! It's a request by Namimakura. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Nanao-chan!" 

Nanao sighed as her eccentric captain came in with a large bouquet of roses. He got down on one knee and held the roses up to her.

"My beautiful Nanao-chan, how is it that every time I see you, you look more radiant than ever?" Shunsui said.

"Maybe _you_ need glasses, taichou," Nanao said.

"There's no possible way. My 20/20 vision and I can perfectly see that you are a vision of beauty. So, how about you and your perfect beauty join me and my perfect eyes for some dinner?" Shunsui said.

"No, thank you, taichou," Nanao said, getting out of her chair.

"Why not, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui whined. "As your taichou, I order you to go out with me."

"As your fukutaichou, I kindly say no," Nanao said.

"But why not?" Shunsui said.

"Taichou, you can always ask someone else," Nanao said.

Before Shunsui could respond, Nanao had left the room. Shunsui looked at his roses and sighed.

"I don't want to ask anyone else. I only want you, Nanao-chan."

* * *

"Good morning, Kyoraku. How are you today? (cough)" Juushirou said, looking up from his book. 

"Juu-chan, it's just us. No need for the formalities," Shunsui said, sliding the door shut.

"Gomen, Shun-kun. I'm just not used to it. So, how are you today? (cough)" Juushirou said.

"I've been better," Shunsui said, sitting down.

"Nanao-fukutaichou said no again?"

"I don't understand. I'm a great person. I treat her with respect. I never overwork her. Why doesn't she like me?" Shunsui said, lying down.

"Because she knows you," Juushirou laughed.

Shunsui gave him a glare and Juushirou coughed.

"Sorry, but you know it's true. She feels that you don't care about her," Juushirou said.

"But I do. I just wish that she would let me prove that to her. Just once," Shunsui said.

The two captain-class shinigami kept talking, completely unaware of the glasses-wearing woman standing outside the room.

* * *

"Alright Nanao-chan. That was a good day of work and now you can head home," Shunsui said. 

"Thank you, taichou," Nanao said, reaching for her book.

When Nanao reached the door, she took a look at her captain. He was straightening up the last bit of papers with an annoyed look on his face. Sighing, Nanao adjusted her glasses and turned around to her captain.

"Taichou, would you like to accompany me to dinner?" Nanao said.

Shunsui stopped in mid-straightening with this dumbfounded look on his face. The papers dropped out of his hands and for a second, his heart stopped beating.

'_Did she just say what I think she said?'_

'_**She asked you to go out with her! I'm so happy for you!'**_

'**Don't do anything stupid, you moron.'**

(I know what you're thinking: What the heck is wrong with Katen Kyoukotsu? Well, I feel that since it's a double zanpakutou, it needs to have two of something so it has two spirits. One is really nice. The other is a jerk. Juushirou's double zanpakutou is bipolar.)

"Uh, Nanao-chan, I believe I couldn't hear you correctly. Katen Kyoukotsu was arguing with itself. What did you say?" Shunsui said, just staring straight ahead.

"I asked if you would like to accompany me to dinner. Possibly afterwards, we may go for a walk," Nanao said.

Shunsui slowly turned his head to her before he frowned.

"It's not nice to make fun of your captain, Nanao-chan," Shunsui said.

"I am not making fun of you. I am not lying. This is not an evil plot. I thought I'd give you a chance…just once," Nanao said, turning away.

Shunsui nodded before he looked away from her with a huge grin on his face.

'_She's finally realized! She knows how much I like her. Wait--what if she's just pretending? What if this is a trick? What if it's not? Should I say no and play hard to get? What if she takes that as an insult?'_ Shunsui thought.

"Taichou, are you okay?" Nanao said.

"Well…I guess I could. I _am_ finished," Shunsui said, standing up.

Nanao nodded before she and Shunsui left the room. The two headed through Seireitei and while heading to the restaurant, they ran into Juushirou and Unohana.

"Kyoraku, how are you today? (cough)" Juushirou said.

"Doing great, Juushirou. Hey, Retsu, looking…" Shunsui stopped there. Nanao was still in his presence and they were on a date, right? How is he supposed to prove how much he likes her if he seems to be flirting with another woman? Though he would never really flirt with Unohana, seeing as how Juushirou liked her, but Nanao didn't know that.

"Retsu, you're looking very nice today," Shunsui said. That's it. Compliment without it sounding like flirting.

The other three shinigami with him just stared in shock though. Since when did he sound so respectable?

"Kyoraku-taichou, are you ill?" Unohana asked.

"What do you mean?" Shunsui said in pure confusion.

"You're being polite. It's because (cough) Nanao-fukutaichou is on a date with you, isn't it?" Juushirou said.

"Shut up, Juushirou, or you will find yourself coughing more than blood," Shunsui said with his hand on Katen Kyoukotsu.

"Oh, dear. (cough) Unohana-san, let us be on our way before I really anger Kyoraku. (cough)"

"Yes, good day, Kyoraku-taichou, Ise-fukutaichou," Unohana said with a bow.

The two walked past the Eighth Division members before Juushirou whispered something to Nanao.

"Thank you."

Nanao merely blinked as she watched the retreating captains' backs. Shunsui looked at Nanao before looking back at the captains.

"Did Juushirou say something stupid to embarrass me again?" Shunsui said.

"You mean like the time he told me you didn't stop sleeping with a teddy bear until you were 100 years old?" Nanao giggled.

"Hey, that is an undeniable lie! ...It was only until I was 50." Shunsui said the second part much more quietly.

"Or the time he told me when he stole your clothes when you were in the shower and you chased him around in a towel for a good hour?" Nanao laughed.

"That wasn't my fault. He did it just because I put blueberry juice in his shampoo and lotion," Shunsui said.

"Taichou, why?" Nanao said.

"Because we're best friends. If I didn't pick on him, I wouldn't know what to do with myself," Shunsui said.

Nanao sighed before she smiled at Shunsui.

"Taichou, you are a fool," Nanao said.

Shunsui frowned and watched Nanao walked off.

"But your good qualities measure it out at times," Nanao said.

Shunsui's ears perked up when he heard that and he ran to her.

"My good qualities? Which ones? My kindness? My good looks? My power? My modesty?" Shunsui said, naming every good thing he could about himself.

"None of the above," Nanao said.

"Then what?"

Nanao merely adjusted her glasses before she looked at her captain.

"I'll tell you later," Nanao said.

"Aw! Nanao-chan, stop being so mean! Tell me!" Shunsui whined.

"No, and for the record, it is definitely not your maturity," Nanao said.

Shunsui groaned before they continued their walk. Finally reaching their destination, the two grabbed a table and looked at the menus.

"What are you in the mood for, Nanao-chan? Whatever it is, it's on me," Shunsui said.

"Thank you very much, taichou," Nanao said as she studied the menu.

"So, are either of you ready to order?" their waitress said.

Normally, Shunsui would flirt with the cute waitress, but this wasn't a normal dinner. It was a date with his future Nanao-chan and he wasn't going to ruin it by doing something stupid.

"I would like the miso ramen and my lovely companion would like…" Shunsui stopped for Nanao to finish.

"…the kitsune udon," Nanao said.

"Excellent choices," the waitress said before she bowed and walked off.

"Okay, Nanao-chan, forgive the skepticism, but you can't blame me. Why did you finally accept my date proposal?" Shunsui said, sipping his sake.

"I understand, taichou. It's just…I felt you deserved it. You're a…very good person who I am happy to work under but you're still an immature pervert," Nanao said, blushing.

Shunsui merely looked at his beautiful Nanao before a large grin spread over his face.

"Thank you for the chance, Nanao-chan. I'll make sure you don't regret it," Shunsui said.

"I doubt that," Nanao whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear, but of course…

"I heard that," Shunsui said, pouring Nanao some sake.

"Well…don't take it as an insult, taichou," Nanao said, sipping the sake down.

"It's okay. I've heard worse. You honestly think I haven't heard some kind of insults spreading around this place? Everyone in Soul Society gets insulted, including the captains. We choose to ignore it now," Shunsui said.

"I don't believe—" Shunsui interrupted her.

"Yama-jii: Old fart who should retire. (Apologies to all Yamamoto fans. Old man rules.)

Soifon: Uptight lesbian bitch. (Apologies to all Soifon fans. If it were my friend writing this, she wouldn't apologize.

Ichimaru: Traitorous demonic-smiling asshole. (Apologies to all Gin fans, including myself.)

Retsu: Weak-ass healing loser. (Apologies to all Unohana fans. You need a healer.)

Aizen before treachery: Dorky four-eyed not-that-great goody-two-shoes. (Apologies to all Aizen fans. Unless you became a fan after Soul Society then I don't know what to say.)

Byakuya: Gay noble with a stick permanently shoved up his ass. (Apologies to all Byakuya fans. Much love to the flower-using noble.)

Sajin: Overgrown puppy that should be put down. (Apologies to all Komamura fans. I love the big puppy.)

Tousen: Pathetic justice-obsessed cripple. (Apologies to all Tousen fans. The blind man kicks butt.)

Toushirou: Snowy bratty dwarf who just got lucky. (I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Hitsugaya fans, I know you're out there! Don't kill me!)

Kenpachi: Jingly psycho retard. (Apologies to all Kenpachi fans. Kenpachi is awesome!)

Mayuri: Creepy-ass mad scientist in need of an attitude adjustment. (Apologies to all Kurosutchi fans. I am not one but I still apologize.)

Juushirou: Sick ADHD captain who should just give up and die. (Apologies to all Ukitake fans. I don't want him to die. Poor Captain Tuberculosis.)

Your beloved captain: Sleazy flamboyant lazy-ass womanizing moronic wino. (Apologies to all Shunsui fans. Had to make his one of the meanest.) Any more questions?" Shunsui said as their food arrived. (Please do not take any insults personally. It's part of the story.)

Nanao just sat there in utter shock before she looked down. She didn't know that people insulted her captain so much. She knew _she_ did but…she had a reason. People shouldn't do that. Looking at her captain as he began to eat, she swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

"T-taichou?"

"Hmm?" Shunsui said, looking up from his noodles. "Yes, Nanao-chan?"

"…You're a good person," Nanao said, taking another sip of sake.

Shunsui looked at her before he grinned.

"I know, Nanao-chan…"

Nanao huffed. Why did she waste her breath?

"…but it's nice to know you think that too."

Nanao looked back at her captain, who continued to eat his meal. She gave a light smile before beginning to eat her meal. The rest of dinner was full of eating and talking: mostly of interests, hobbies, and pasts.

"What? I didn't know you liked flower arrangement," Nanao said before Shunsui covered her mouth.

"Shh! I don't want it getting out. It's just something Juushirou and I did one time and we really liked it. This never leaves the table," Shunsui said, getting closer to Nanao.

Nanao's face heated up before she nodded, which made Shunsui let go.

"So, yeah, I like flower arrangement," Shunsui said, trying to go for another swig of sake. He was surprised to find it empty.

Thinking back on it, Shunsui could only remember drinking a few cups which meant…Nanao drank the rest! Shunsui looked at his lieutenant and was not happy to see her with a red face and hiccupping. He was trying to figure out what would possess her to drink most of the sake when he remembered something that she had said:

"_I drink a lot when I'm nervous."_

Shunsui understood, but this wasn't good. Whenever people get drunk, they make asses of themselves. He couldn't let that happen to his wonderful Nanao-chan. He could let it happen to him since he did it all the time, but not to his Nanao-chan. There was only one thing to do.

"Check, please," Shunsui said, raising his hand.

"What?" Nanao slurred.

"Um, you're done, right? So, let's go," Shunsui chuckled nervously.

Nanao growled before she stood up and put one foot on the table. Everyone in the restaurant looked at her and Shunsui whimpered.

"You 'spect me ta believe that?" Nanao said drunkenly.

"N-Nanao-chan, please sit down. People are staring and—"

"You're embarrassed by me, aren't you?!" Nanao yelled.

Shunsui tried to say something before he looked at the people. They were all whispering and more than likely, what was being whispered wasn't good.

"Nanao-chan, please stop. I don't want you to lose your respect. You deserve every bit of it," Shunsui said, trying to reason with her.

Unfortunately, we all know that reasoning with a drunken person was next to impossible.

"Ya jerk! You invite me and you don't want ta stay?! I hate you, you sleazy flamboyant lazy-ass womanizing moronic wino!!!!" Nanao yelled, pointing towards Shunsui.

Shunsui wasn't sure what to do now. His precious Nanao-chan was never going to be able to live this down. Now, there was only one thing to do.

"Waitress," Shunsui said.

"Yes, Kyoraku-taichou?"

"Bill me for the damages," Shunsui said, pulling out Katen Kyoukotsu.

"Uh, Kyoraku-taichou, you're not going to—" the waitress was interrupted.

"Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpuu midarete, tenma warau," Kyoraku said, holding Katen Kyoukotsu in a cross. (Sounds cool but it's too long!)

"Kyoraku-taichou!"

"Let's blow them all away!" Shunsui yelled, spinning around and causing a huge tornado.

Dishes, furniture, and people were thrown into the air as the building went…_KABOOM!! _When the smoke cleared and the people came back down, Shunsui put Katen Kyoukotsu away, wrote a note, grabbed Nanao, and ran off.

* * *

Many hours later, Nanao woke up with a splitting headache and a cloth on her head. Groaning, Nanao sat up and looked around in confusion. She was back in her room? 

Nanao grabbed her head and looked at herself. She was still in her shinigami attire, her hair was still up, and her glasses were on her side table…with a note and some pills.

Nanao put on her glasses and read the note:

_Dear Nanao-chan,_

_A problem happened at the restaurant. You accidentally drank too much and you know what happens when I get drunk? You were worse._

Nanao's face blanched before her headache tripled. No way. She got drunk? She acted even stupider than her captain? In public? This couldn't be happening. Nanao read the note some more:

_Luckily, due to __Katen Kyoukotsu and me destroying the restaurant and blowing everyone fifty meters into the air, no one seems to remember what you did. Checked with them all in Retsu's division and all they remembered was a tornado. So, you're safe._

Nanao laughed and relief flooded over her. Thank goodness. Her reputation was safe. She decided to finish the note:

_So…yeah, sorry about all that. The pills with the note will get rid of the headache in a few minutes. Trust someone who knows firsthand. That was an interesting date. Let's do it again later…but without the sake. Also, I'm giving you the day off. You probably need it._

_Love, Shunsui_

Nanao just stared at the note before she smiled. _'Taichou…'_ Then she noticed the last part.

_P.S. Don't __worry; I didn't take advantage of you while you slept. Despite the fact that you looked so beautiful when you sleep._

Nanao growled before a sharp pain reentered her head and she sighed. She slowly got up, took the pills to the bathroom and took them with a glass of water. She lied back down before she looked at the note again.

"…I'm sorry, taichou," Nanao said before sleep claimed her again.

* * *

Shunsui was trying to do his paperwork but it wasn't working out to well. All he could think about was what happened yesterday. He wanted it to go perfectly and it was ruined. 

'_**I'm sorry, Shunsui-san. I really hoped your date would be wonderful.**__** You were doing so well.'**_

'_Thanks. That's good to hear.'_

'**Look on the ****bright side: You didn't mess it up. It was that stupid woman.'**

'_Don't call my __Nanao-chan stupid or I'll break you!'_

'**I'd like to see you try, bitch!'**

'_**Please don't fight with each other. It won't make anything better.'**_

'**Shut up!'**

'_Don't yell at him__!'_

"Taichou?"

Shunsui broke his link with the two spirits before he looked at the door. He was shocked to see his lieutenant, standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Nanao-chan? What are you doing here? I gave you the day off, remember?" Shunsui said, walking over towards her.

"Yes, I know. I came to thank you for the medicine. I feel much better," Nanao said.

"That's great but you should still have the day off. That was a rough night," Shunsui said.

"…I'm sorry I ruined our date," Nanao said.

"Eh, it's okay but you have to make it up to me," Shunsui said happily.

"I guess I do, don't I?" Nanao said.

"We'll discuss that tomorrow. Go back to bed now," Shunsui said, pointing out.

Nanao merely looked at him before she brought her hands from behind her back. Shunsui blinked before a blush overcame his face.

"Thank you," Nanao said as she held a bouquet of roses in-between them.

Shunsui shakily rose his hands up and placed them over Nanao's.

"These…are for me?" Shunsui said in disbelief.

"Yes but don't put anything into it. This is a one-time-only thing. It's just once," Nanao said with a blush.

Shunsui smiled before he took the roses from Nanao while laughing.

"Well…it's a start, Nanao-chan," Shunsui said with a grin.

Nanao huffed before she looked away from her captain. Said captain took this as the perfect time to launch a surprise kiss attack to her cheek. Nanao's eyes snapped open and she touched her cheek. With a red face, Nanao looked at her captain.

"Taichou…"

"Yes?"

_POW!_

"Don't ever do that again," Nanao said before she left the office, leaving Shunsui on the ground.

Shunsui slowly raised his head before he looked at the roses on his chest.

"I never did do what I was told," Shunsui said before he passed out.

When Nanao reached her room, she sat down and touched her cheek. Changing into her nightclothes, Nanao got back into bed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to return that too…just once, of course," Nanao said before joining her captain in unconsciousness.

* * *

Thank you for reading. That was a Shunsui and Nanao fic. I hope you enjoyed, especially you Namimakura. I hope it was to your liking. I'm sorry it took two months. I had other stories and work and all that jazz. Thanks again. Bai-Bai! 


End file.
